Amanda Morgan
Amanda Morgan is a character in Re_dux, the SHSL Character Designer. After being abducted by Super High School Level Despair, she is given a series of drugs that cause her to lose her mind and become "Sho," a cruel mercenary with a completely different personality. Appearance Amanda is about 5'4" and about average weight, and a pretty average looking body. She has a mess of curly, chocolate colored hair. It just kind of looks like a really big birds' nest. She has grey-blue eyes, pale, freckly skin, and some very strong dark eyebrows. She wears a black dress with a green and pink floral pattern and a white peter pan-style collar, and black Doc Martens combat boots. As Sho, she wears a dark, green-gray jumpsuit that cuts off at her thighs where her Doc Martens begin. Her lapel is decorated with all sorts of symbols and markings, in lieu of a military outfit yet somehow horrendously mocking. Personality Amanda is an outgoing, cynical blowhard. She has a strange, seemingly arbitrary sense of humor, and likes making friends. Unfortunately, this is mostly a facade. Amanda is actually a huge wreck, and is an extremely paranoid and anxious crybaby. Her supply of salt towards other people, even close friends, is bottomless. She's all too eager to please people she thinks are cool, sometimes even lying about her interests and opinions to do so. Despite being kind of a loudmouth, Amanda tends to keep to herself and her small group of friends. Sho, on the other hand, is a cold, sadistic killer who revels in the thrill of the hunt. Despite her grisly actions, she maintains an outwardly cheery disposition. In Chapter 4 of Re_dux, after impaling Blake on a metal rod, Sho tries to make small talk and acts as if the two were close friends. It's true that they were friends when she was Amanda, but certainly not as Sho. Biography Amanda was one of the victims of Junko's despair drug, a serum that turned otherwise normal individuals into members of Super High School Level Despair. She became Sho as the effects took place. Sho's most notable action during her relatively brief existence was the killing of Blake after Blake and Laurel destroyed Anaheim. As the events of Re:kindle began to unfold, Sho was guarding the campsite with Jasper, but Cole knocked both of them unconscious and placed them in the New World Simulation. This cured them of despair. Jasper, however, fell into a coma from lack of insulin shortly afterwards, causing the newly restored Amanda to go on a hunt for Junko's stash. She succeeded, and Jasper ended up just fine. Trivia * Sho was Amanda's web alias before she lost her mind and adopted it permanently. * Sho's two pistols are named "Nybbas" and "Behemoth". * Amanda's ultimate post-despair endgoal is to attempt to uncover the fate of a friend of hers, who lived in an area not addressed at any point in the story.Category:Characters Category:Re dux Category:Mystery Kids Category:Alive